


Alerts

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon is worried about Tim and decides to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alerts

**Author's Note:**

> Thing that has been sitting in my files.

Like many other people, the first thing Conner did in the morning was check his cell phone. Some mornings he would awake to ‘Good morning,’ texts from Tim, other times he would be the first of the two to wake up and therefore be the first one to send the text. Of course, Conner didn't need his cell phone to check if Tim was okay. All he had to do was listen, and zero in on his significant other’s heartbeat which was almost always steady.

It was comforting.

Especially because the two of them could not always be together. They both had very different lives, Tim lived in the city and Kon preferred the air the country. The claustrophobia of the city meant that Kon didn't always enjoy it, and the country air made Tim’s allergies act up. Sometimes it’s okay to be far away from the one you love.

Neither of them minded, they knew they would see each other again.

One morning, Conner woke up later than usual but there was no text from Tim. Tim didn't text him at all that day. Kon did detect a heartbeat, but it sounded off. It was more quiet than usual, and it was obvious that something was wrong. Without even calling any of Tim’s brothers, Conner decided to go to Gotham on his own and try to find Tim.

“What are you doing here?” Damian answered the door, “Go home.”

“No I just want to see if Tim’s okay.”

“He was being stupid last night,” Damian told, “He got hurt but I was there to save his ass.”

“Where is he?” Conner asked.

“Cave, but I don’t think Father would want you to go down there.”

“Well is Bruce here?”

“No.”

“Alfred?”

“No, Father said not to let anyone --”

“Who’s at the door Damian?” Dick approached, and with a friendly smile greeted Conner, “You here to see Tim?”

“Um, yeah. Is he okay?”

“He’s fine.” Dick confirmed, “He just had a rough night last night, he got kind of beat up. You want to come in? I’ll go see if he’s awake so you can see him.”  
Damian rolled his eyes and walked away.

“Thanks, I’d like that.”

Dick let Conner in, and led him to a table, “Help yourself to some tea,”  then went to the Cave to go check on Tim.

Tim was curled on his side, sleeping. He had bruising around his neck, a black eye, his lip had been ripped open and was a little swollen. His left wrist was broken, and so were three fingers on his right hand, he also had three broken ribs.

-0-0-0-

Dick rubbed Tim shoulder, “Hey, you already missed breakfast but you shouldn't miss desert, and by desert I mean your boyfriend. Your boyfriend is here.”

“Kon is here?” Tim sat straight up, ignoring any pains that erupted from the sudden movement.

“Yeah,” Dick stated, “So, you want me to bring you up there and ---”

“What’s he doing here?” Tim began to panic. “Oh my god, I look horrible, I don’t want him too --”

“You look fine, okay, how about I go get you some fresh clothes?”

“Thanks.”

-0-0-0-

Conner smiled to himself as he overheard the conversation going in the Cave. He could even hear Tim’s heartbeat rise, he wanted so badly to go in there and hug him and tell him not to worry. That he just wanted him to be okay, and was worried, and Tim could be missing both his legs and he wouldn’t be bothered.

About half an hour later Tim showed up, he was leaning against Dick for support and the younger man looked embarrassed. Conner rushed over and gently took Tim from Dick who left the room in order to give the two of them more privacy. A fierce blush grew on Tim’s face at Kon’s touch.

Kon cupped Tim’s face in his arms and pulled him into a kiss, “You’re perfect and you always will be.”

Tim let out a soft laugh, stared down at his legs knees and then peeked up at Kon, “So, um what are you doing here?”

“I got a little bit worried when you didn’t answer any of my messages.”

“I’m sorry I cou --”

“Tim,” Conner clasped Tim’s hands, “Relax, I’m just happy you’re alright.”

 

 


End file.
